Second Changes
by leanatasha
Summary: What happens when someone from Elijah's pass comes to save Alaric. What if that woman happens to be Klaus' friend. Elijah/OC Caroline/Klaus
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Everyone was outside the cave, all Alaric's friends and of course my family. Kol, Elijah and I came to pick up our mother's body. It was obvious that they were in deep sadness since the teacher decide not to complete the transition. I look over to the beautiful Caroline who was tears on her eyes. I never seen her so sad. She looks at me and I try to give her a sad smile.

"There is a way to keep Alaric alive." I say and everyone turns to me. I am so going to great saying this.

"He doesn't want to complete the transition." The doctor, the teacher's girlfriend says to me.

"Without completing the transition."

"What do you mean" The younger Gilbert asks me.

"Someone more powerful than my mother can invert the spell."

"Even if you found it there is no way possible to revert a spell like this. It had to be someone with high power, able to control the elements." Bonnie says then her eyes open in surprise. "A priestess." They all look at her with hope but my eyes are on Caroline. "Klaus, they are legends." I look over at Klaus's face to try to read him but is completely frozen he.

"You have a way to save Alaric." Elena says to me and I can't answer until Klaus says something.

"Klaus, please." Caroline says to him. I probably notice the look on my face. Her voice broken and her eyes full with sadness and with that she completely got me. "You have to ask Elijah."

"Please Elijah." Elena begs to him.

"You can call her Klaus." He says to me.

"Thank you Klaus." Caroline says to me with a sad smile.

"But I don't promise anything love." I say picking my phone and dial the number.

_ "Klaus is something wrong?"_

"How do you know something is wrong?"

_"It's almost one in the morning." _

"Oh right, sorry. Where you resting?"

_ "No but what do you want?"_

"I need you to undo a spell."

_"Please tell me the energy I felt wasn't because of something you did?"_

"I am afraid it was not me but I will explain are you too far away from Mystic Falls?"

_"Almost 3 hours, why?"_

"I need you to come please Natalia. I wouldn't be asking you if it wasn't important."

_"Ok, anyway I was already on my way. Who the hell needed that much dark magic."_

"Ester." I simply say to her.

_"Damn it, well I will see you in a couple of hours."_

"Thank you."

_"You own me one."_ She says and the line goes off.

"She is on her way." I turn to the group.

"I still don't get it, how do you know that can have that much power." Bonnie says trying to figure that out.

"She is an old friend." I simply says.

"Who is an old friend?" Kol asks when we appears.

"Valeria." I says as he's eyes get bigger.

"Val is coming, here." He says shocked.

"Who is she?" Damon asks.

"My ex-wife." Elijah says shocking everyone.

No one asks anything else during the next 3 hours. Most of them end up falling asleep for a while but no one wanted to leave expect of course for Kol and Elijah. Bonnie did a spell so that Alaric cold last the hours without any pain. Suddenly we all hear a car making everyone to sand up. The car stops is possible to hear a door opening as few seconds she appears.

"Klaus always nice to see you." She says with a bit of sarcasm.

"Oh please you love me."

"You're spending too much time with Kol." She starts to look to the place where Alaric is then starts to look at Bonnie with a kind smile. "Can anyone explain to me what happen?" She asks nicely and Bonnie explains the all story to her, Esters connecting or family, the white oak tree and her last plan.

"I take that your friends isn't completing the transition."

"No he isn't."

"I can help him."

"What can you do to help?" Elena asks.

"More than you can." She says a little harsh but still not angry. She then takes a deep breath. "Sorry for lashing out. I have been driving for hours and someone didn't tell me what was going on." She says honestly and the last park she speaks looking at me.

"Is there anything we can do?" Elena's brother asks nicely.

"You can go home you guys need a shower and change your clothes. The spell will take a while to undo after he will meet you guys where you guys will want to."

Valeria P.O.V.

After I tell everyone that they could go home I notice someone is looking at me trying to fired out something.

"Stefan, imagine me with blonde hair a couple of years younger." I say smiling at the vampire.

"Elizabella." Stefan says smiling at me which I return.

"You guys know each other?" A blonde girl asks.

"After what happen in the 20's, Lexi, of course came to help me, she brought a friend." He says looking at me.

"Well is good to see you again, it's sad what happen for us to meet again, but its life. I take that he is your friend?"

"Yes."

"Can you do it?" Stefan asks me.

"Of course."

"Can you do that to every human in transition?" The doppelganger asks me.

"No, just when involve magic."

"Why?" I dark hair vampire with blue eyes asks me.

"Why, what?"

"Why are you helping him?"

"He didn't do anything to deserve it. Ester went too far this time even against the nature. Now you guys can leave."

"Tell him we will be all in the grill." A brunette human says.

"Of course. Bonnie if you want you can stay."

They all leave and then I turn to Bonnie.

"Can you show me your friend?"

"This way."

We get to the cave where I trip a few times until here the he is. He looks at me shocked.

"I am Natalia, I am here to help." I say sitting next to him.

"They told me that before but I think it was a dream, wait what you mean help?"

"Meaning I will keep you alive but there in down sides to that."

"What?"

"I connected with Ester spell and if I undo it you will still be an immortal."

"So I will still be a vampire?"

"No, you will be an immortal. You can survive without blood but you won't be as strong and fast as vampires. You will be just like when you were human."

"But I can drink blood?"

"Yes you can, it will make you more powerful when it comes to strange and speed but you will not have a bloodlust."

"Something else?"

"Yes to that happen your blood will be connect to mine. Our mind will be connected witch mean we can share thoughts. Take it like it: we can have a conversation without actually talking. So you want to do it?"

He thinks for couple of minutes.

"Yes."

"Bonnie can you pass me that?" I say pointing to the glass.

"Alaric I am going to do cut in your arm, I don't have anesthetics and I am scare to do nay magic and ruin the spell. Is that ok?"

"A cut to keep me alive, I can live with that." He says with a smile and I smile back. I take a pocket knife for my bag and do the cut on Alaric arm, drooping a little of blood in the glass then I do the same to me and perform the spell.

"Now comes to most strange part. You have to drink it. Don't worry even for humans my blood doesn't taste bad."

"You are right, it not bad." He says after he finishes I say a few more sentences and minutes after I speak to him

"How do you feel?"

"Normal, no pain, nothing."

"Great it mean that it work." I say as we get up.

"Just that?"

"Yes." I say felling dizzy.

Alaric P.O.V.

I notice the girl is getting very pail and I get her before she falls.

"Thank you." She says looking at me. It is the first time I look at her with attention and damn it she is beautiful.

"Is everything ok?" Bonnie asks nicely

"I am just a little tired. The spell took a lot of my energy?"

"Do you need anything?"

"A drink." She says. "Human one."

"I will take you to the grill."

"Actually your friends are there." Of course they are.

"You shouldn't talk too much." Bonnie says worry.

"I will carry you." I say.

"I am fine." She says, obviously lying.

"You save my life it is the least I can do besides with those shoes you will probably fall." I say smiling at her and carrying her to a car.

We arrive at the bar, with Alaric helping me. The bar is empty with the excepting of the group of Alaric's friends.

"What happen?" The doppelgänger, Elena, asks.

"The spell took some of her energy. Caroline, can you get a glass of water with sugar?" Bonnie asks the blond vampire.

Alaric sits me on a table and at the same time the blonde vampire, Caroline, gives me the glass that I immediately drink.

"I am feeling better thank you."

"Thank you for saving Alaric. I'm Jeremy." He says to me.

"It was nothing. Now, keep parting, you deserve it. I'm leaving."

"No way, you save me, you staying, if you want of course."

"One drink."

After a few drinks, we all sit in a large table where Alaric started to explain what happen.

"What is going to happen now?" Damon asks.

"He's feeling will amplified for a few weeks but it would go back to normal."

"Is there a way to control it?"

"Yes, do things to clean your mine. It is not going to be easy especially the first week but after that you will be back to normal."

"Are you also an immortal?" The blonde girl called Caroline asks me.

"No. I believe that you already know what I am." They nod and before I keep talking the door opens and before I notice I'm being hugged.

"Bekah, I just have a hard spell to do. Try not to break me." I say and she pulls away.

"Sorry. God I miss you." She says smiling.

"I miss you too."

"So you are not angry?"

"Why should I be angry at you?"

"You know why."

"I am not angry at you." I say smiling at her.

"That's good." She says with a smile. Then we look at the other looking at us in shock. "I am going back home before I have to torn apart some fight. Don't leave." She says almost like a demand.

"I have places to be Bekah."

"Then I will leave with you."

"Bekah, you can't do that to your brothers."

"Then stay."

"I will think about it." She looks at me and I can see a little sadness. "Ok I will stay tonight. Tomorrow we can catch up can't promise you more than that." She hugs me one last time and leaves.

"I never actually saw Rebekah acting like this." Caroline says and I sit back on my place.

"We were always like sisters." I say and they look at me like if it was not possible. "You have to understand her point to. She grew up with 5 brothers and had everything taken away from her at a young age. She just wants a change to be a normal teenager but moving on, anyone wants to ask something?" I notice them not having the courage to ask. "Don't be afraid to ask what you want to ask."

"So you were married to Elijah."

"Damon." The doppelgänger says to him.

"I was." I say to him.

"How old are you?" Damon asks.

"As old as the original family." I respond making everyone shocked.

"Wait, you meet then as humans?" Caroline asks.

"Yes and I was there when they turned." I say but still being uncomfortable with the subject.

"What about blood?" Stefan asks changing the conversation to the one we were having before Bekah came.

"I can drink it, I have fangs but not as deep as your but I have them. Contrary to Alaric I do need blood to survive but not like you. I don't crave for it. If I don't do any spell I can spend more than a month without it."

"Lucky you." Caroline says with a smile.

"You can say it, but as you guys can survive with animal blood, I can't."

"Why?" Stefan asks me.

"I don't know. I just know it has to be straight for the vain."

"Not even blood bags." Elena asks me.

"No."

"So you are almost a vampire." Bonnie says.

"In some ways, you can say it, but I live for almost a millennium without killing anyone." They all look at me in shock.

"You should win a medal for that." The human boy, Matt says.

"Probably." I say smiling at him.

"Why is your blood different?" Caroline asks.

"Notice hum?"

"Kind of."

"My blood is not like humans blood. While human blood is like food for you mine us like." I say trying to find a word.

"Lust." Damon says and I nod.

"Power too." Bonnie says and they look at her but she looks at me. _You can say it Bonnie. _She looks at me shocked. _I can talk with you yes because you are a witch. _"The blood of the priestess is the most powerful blood."

"So let me get everything straight. Klaus' friend, Elijah ex-wife, was the most powerful blood ever, am I the only one seeing the irony on that?" Damon asks.

"No Damon you aren't." Alaric says yawning. "I think I am going. I am kind of tire." Alaric says.

"It's normal, we should all go, it is almost morning." I say.

"Where are you staying?"

"Probably at a motel."

"It's 7 in the morning people will think that is strange." Matt points out.

"She can stay with us." Stefan says. "We have 7 bedrooms I am sure we can find a place."

"Thank you."

We got to the park where everyone stop and look over to my car.

"It's yours?" Caroline asks.

"Yes." I say. "One of the good things of leaving forever, with time, you start to have a lot of money."

"Nice house." I say and I enter the Salvatore Boarding house is a very nice and big place just outside town. They all look at me. "What?" I say noticing that I was in the hall. "I don't need to be invited."

"Lucky." Damon says smirking at me. Ok, I give props to the man, he's ok.

"Where am I staying?"

"You can pick the room that you want to be my guess to choose mine."

"Sorry, I have to decline." I say to him giving him a smirk.

"Well I will leave the two of you." He says leaving.

"Shit." I say to myself and Stefan looks at me concern. "I don't have any clothes besides this dress."

"Don't worry I tell someone to get you some." Stefan says.

"Thank you Stefan."

"Come on I will show you the house." He says to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We arrive at the bar, with Alaric helping me. The bar is empty with the excepting of the group of Alaric's friends who are all in a big table.

"What happen?" The doppelgänger, Elena, asks.

"The spell took some of her energy. Caroline, can you get a glass of water with sugar?" Bonnie asks the blond vampire.

Alaric sits me on a table and at the same time the blonde vampire, Caroline, gives me the glass that I immediately drink.

"I am feeling better thank you."

"Thank you for saving Alaric. I'm Jeremy." He says to me.

"It was nothing. Now, keep parting, you deserve it. I'm leaving."

"No way, you save me, you staying, if you want of course."

"One drink."

After a few drinks, we all sit in a large table where Alaric started to explain what happen.

"What is going to happen now?" Damon asks.

"He's feeling will be amplified for a few weeks but it would go back to normal."

"Is there a way to control it?"

"Yes, do things to clean your mine. It is not going to be easy especially the first week but after that you will be back to normal."

"Are you also an immortal?" The blonde girl called Caroline asks me.

"No. I believe that you already know what I am." They nod and before I keep talking the door opens and before I notice I am being hugged.

"Bekah, I just have a hard spell to do. Try not to break me." I say and she pulls away.

"Sorry. God I miss you." She says smiling.

"I miss you too."

"So you are not angry?"

"Why should I be angry at you?"

"You know why."

"I am not angry at you." I say smiling at her.

"That's good." She says with a smile. Then we look at the other looking at us in shock. "I am going back home before I have to torn apart some fight. Don't leave." She says almost like a demand.

"I have places to be Bekah."

"Then I will leave with you."

"Bekah, you can't do that to your brothers."

"Then stay."

"I will think about it." She looks at me and I can see a little sadness. "Ok I will stay tonight. Tomorrow we can catch up can't promise you more than that." She hugs me one last time and leaves.

"I never actually saw Rebekah acting like this." Caroline says and I sit back on my place.

"We were always like sisters." I say and they look at me like if it was not possible. "You have to understand her point to. She grew up with 5 brothers and had everything taken away from her at a young age. She just wants a change to be a normal teenager but moving on, anyone wants to ask something?" I notice them not having the courage to ask. "Don't be afraid to ask what you want to ask."

"So, you were married to Elijah."

"Damon." The doppelgänger says to him.

"I was." I say to him.

"How old are you?" Damon asks.

"As old as the original family." I respond making everyone shocked.

"Wait, you meet then as humans?" Caroline asks.

"Yes and I was there when they were turned." I say but still being uncomfortable with the subject.

"What about blood?" Stefan asks changing the conversation to the one we were having before Bekah came.

"I can drink it, I have fangs but not as deep as your but I have them. Contrary to Alaric I do need blood to survive but not like you. I don't crave for it. If I don't do any spell I can spend more than a month without it."

"Lucky you." Caroline says with a smile.

"You can say it, but as you guys can survive with animal blood, I can't."

"Why?" Stefan asks me.

"I don't know. I just know it has to be straight for the vain."

"Not even blood bags." Elena asks me.

"No."

"So you are almost a vampire." Bonnie says.

"In some ways, you can say it, but I live for almost a millennium without killing anyone." They all look at me in shock.

"You should win a medal for that." The human boy, Matt says.

"Probably." I say smiling at him.

"Why is your blood different?" Caroline asks.

"Notice hum?"

"Kind of."

"My blood is not like humans blood. While human blood is like food for you mine us like." I say trying to find a word.

"Lust." Damon says and I nod.

"Power too." Bonnie says and they look at her but she looks at me. You can say it Bonnie. She looks at me shocked. I can talk with you yes because you are a witch. "The blood of the priestess is the most powerful blood."

"So let me get everything straight. Klaus' friend, Elijah ex-wife, has the most powerful blood ever, am I the only one seeing the irony on that?" Damon asks.

"No Damon you aren't." Alaric says yawning. "I think I am going. I am kind of tire." Alaric says.

"It's normal, we should all go, it is almost morning." I say.

"Where are you staying?"

"Probably at a motel."

"It's 7 in the morning people will think that is strange." Matt points out.

"She can stay with us." Stefan says. "We have 7 bedrooms I am sure we can find a place."

"Thank you."

We got to the park where everyone stop and everyone is looking at my car.

"It's yours?" Caroline asks.

"Yes." I say. "One of the good things of leaving forever, with time, you start to have a lot of money."

"Nice house." I say and I enter the Salvatore Boarding house is a very nice and big place just outside town. They all look at me. "What?" I say noticing that I was in the hall. "I don't need to be invited."

"Lucky." Damon says smirking at me. Ok, I give props to the man, he's ok.

"Where am I staying?"

"You can pick the room that you want to be my guess to choose mine."

"Sorry, I have to decline." I say to him giving him a smirk.

"Well I don't think I will be needed in here." He says leaving.

"Shit." I say to myself and Stefan looks at me concern. "I don't have any clothes besides this dress."

"Don't worry I tell someone to get you some." Stefan says.

"Thank you Stefan."

"Come on I will show you the house." He says to me as.

"So which one of you is dating Elena and who is the one who was to watch."

"Got it."

"I have been around for a long time to understand the Petrova doppelgänger effect on brothers."

"Wait you meet Tatia." Stefan says to me and I am frozen on my place to even speak. "Klaus told me about her and that she… hum."

"Play along with him and Elijah, yes I know, I was there. Now I should go upstairs." I say starting to walk.

I get to the bedroom who is simple, just a bed and a wardrobe I get to my bed and fall asleep immediately.

_I enter the house and I see Tatia and Klaus are talking._

_"I did not know we had guesses." _

_"I was just leaving it was nice to see you Tatia." He says kissing her hand and then mind. "I will see you around Valeria." _

_When he leaves I turn to Tatia who is getting her dress fixed._

_"What?" She asks me and I just give her the look. "Oh come sister, we were just talking nothing more."_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rebekah P.O.V.

I am about to leave the house to meet Val when I hear Kol saying.

"Didn't you had already left?"

"Yes but Stefan told me that Val needs clothes, so I am taking some of mine."

"Say hi to her from me." Kol says smirking.

"Tell who? Why the bag?" Elijah asks entering the room.

"I am taking clothes to Val." I say and it was like a rock just hit the floor.

"She is staying?" Elijah asks me surprised. Maybe there is still a change for them. I know how the separation affected both and how much they love each other.

"For today but I am trying to see if she stayed for some more time. I might change her mind."

"How?" Elijah asks and I control myself to not smile.

"I don't know. I will see about that, why do you want to help me?" I ask him.

"I am the last person she wants to see. I doubt she will say because of me." He says leaving with his all melancholy.

"Why do you want her to stay?" Kol asks me.

"Because she is my best friend and it is not like you don't want her to say too."

"True, I always liked her." He says smirking.

"Kol, you are not flirting with her." I say knowing my brother look so well.

"Why not sister, because she is your best and only friend?"

"No because I will personally dagger you." Elijah says entering the room with a look that could kill. He still loves her.

"So you aren't over her. Can't blame you brother she got spunk." He says trying to irritate Elijah.

"Ok that enough. I will leave and you too are going to beehive."

I get to the Salvatore's brother and I go straight to her bedroom. The room is totally dark and I notice she's still sleeping.

"Wake up Val." I say and she starts to get up.

"What time is it?"

"Noon come on I brought you clothes we are going to the grill."

"Someone is very excited today."

"Of course I am, you are here." I say and I notice that the sentence came nicer and truly that it was supposed to.

"I am happy to see you to Bekah. Now let's go I am hungry." She says getting up dressing only her underwear.

Valeria always was an attractive woman but seeing her in front of me only wearing underwear I could see man falling at her feet. Ever being a few inches shorter than me her legs are incredible long and defined. Her body is curvier than mine but not too much. Her toned abs. Damn it, Elijah is a lucky man.

"You are staring Bekah."

"It's not my fault that you're hot." She just smiles at me.

"What is that on your belly?" I ask her to what is look like jewelry, in grey but with a little blue stone.

"It's a piercing, that hot now."

"How do you put it in there?"

"The same way you do with earrings. Now come on, I want so see the changes that happened around here."

Valeria P.O.V.

Rebekah takes me to the town central. I love it; it changed so much which is normal having in count that I don't visit the city in more than 400 years.

It was good spend time with Rebekah and it remembered me the younger times.

_*Flashback*_

_"Rebekah, I must be helping my mother with the bread."_

_"You can do it tomorrow come on you have to come to the party tonight."_

_"I don't know Becca. I don't have anything to wear."_

_"You sister is coming."_

_"That is why you should come, if she can you can also come."_

_"I don't know. Tatia is some social than me, everyone loves to be around her."_

_"Yes but there will be attractive man there."_

We talk a lot. About what she lost and how the world changed. Then at the afternoon she leaves me saying she had to go to school. What explains me now on the grill getting a drink.

"Already drinking, I have to say now you are truly on the Mystic Falls spirit." Damon says and after orders bourbon. "So what you drink?"

"Actually, the same." I say and he drinks the liquid of the glass at once. "So let me guess: Heart problems?"

"Something like that. What about you?"

"I am having trying to do something while I was abandoned."

"Bekah left you alone, that is something sad." I hear a familiar accent that makes me turn.

"Kol."

"Darling it is so nice to see you in here."

"Kol, you attempt to charm doesn't work on me."

"It work once, who knows if it doesn't work again."

*Flashback*

_I look around; everyone is having such a great time, talking and laughing. _

_"What does a pretty girl like you doing alone?" Kol says in a flirtation ton._

_"Rebekah is talking to some friend, I did not mean to disturb her and my sister." I say looking at me sister, who is wearing the most noticing dress of the night and talking with Elijah and Klaus. "Is my sister." _

_"Let me tell you, your better than your sister." _

_"You don't need to say does thinks. I know they aren't true."_

_"They are." He says this time with a genuine smile._

"Kol, it didn't work the way you wanted, so don't even try." I say and Alaric comes with Stefan and both order a drink.

"Hello Valeria." Alaric says and Stefan gives me a smile.

"Stefan, Alaric. How are you?"

"Adjusting. Thank you." Alaric says and then drinks.

"If you need anything, I'm at the Salvatore's, at least until they kick me out." I say smiling at him.

"We aren't kicking you out." Stefan says smiling at me.

"And you can always move to my place." Another British accent says, I just ignore him.

"Still angry at me?" He asks me almost pouting.

"What do you think?" I say to him with a dirty look.

"Come on we had some much time."

"That was more than 200 years ago and before I found out what you did."

"Come on you can still be that angry."

"Klaus you kill my family." I say and it time now to Kol chocks his drink.

"Nice one brother." Kol says with sarcasm.

"I didn't kill the all bloodline as you can see there is a doppelgänger."

"What?" Damon says shocked.

"Right I didn't introduce myself correctly Valeria Elizabella Petrova." I say and Alaric, Damon and Stefan look at me shocked. "Now if you don't mind, I need to catch some air." I say still giving a dirty look at Klaus.

I run without noticing here and when I finally stop I see a familiar clearing and I sit on the ground.

_*Flashback*_

_I look at the night full with starts and I start to dream about what this starts have to tell us. I hear a noise and I turn scared._

_"I apologize I did not mean to scared you. I wasn't expecting anyone here." I hear the noises coming from the party._

_"Everyone was having a pleasuring evening and I was not with very much disposition for such a gathering." I say and I look at him. "You probably don't want to hear it."_

_"I also wasn't in the mood but my parents insisted that I would have to come. What about you what made you come?"_

_"Your sister." I say and he looks at me strangely. "She wanted me to keep her company but."_

_"She found a boy." He says and I look down not meaning to get Rebekah into some trouble or being misunderstood. "It's ok, I know how my sister can be."_

_"Your sister wasn't someone to love and have kids with and she is going to find that person."_

_"What about you?" He says sitting next to me._

_ "Me?" I say looking at him surprised and I look at the stars. "I wish I could see that what they have to say to us."_

_"Who?" _

_"The starts, what is on the other lands, on the other side of the sea. I wish I could see everything. I know it's silly."_

_"No, I find it very interesting." He says looking at me with a smile, his beautiful smile. Elijah was one of the most, if not, the most coveted single man in the village. Just like all the Mikaelson siblings but he always was for me the perfect one. Not is just good looks but also his manners and intelligence. But of course, like every man in the village he only had eyes for Tatia. _

I get back to reality and I look at behind me finally seeing the person behind me.

Elijah P.O.V.

I walk into the woods founding myself walking into a familiar space when I see a familiar figure. Her brown hair always has a way to shiny and her sent, which also didn't change over the years made it impossible for me not to notice her, just like the first time I truly saw her.

*Flashback*

_I walk into the woods, leaving the noise of festivals behind me. Once again, Tatia draw the attention of both me and Nicklaus attentions, but he was my brother, I didn't want to keep this going on, a lot of people have notice and one of them being our mother. _

_I walk into the clearing when I notice a girl sitting and looking at the sky she turns to me, not expecting anyone._

_"I apologize I did not mean to scared you. I wasn't expecting anyone here." _

_"Everyone was having a pleasuring evening and I was not with very much disposition for such a gathering." She says, like she needed to explain to me something. "You probably don't want to hear it."_

_"I also wasn't in the mood too but my parents insisted that I would have to come. What about you what made you come?" I noticed her talking to Kol earlier and it was surprising. Valeria was probably the only girl who didn't like to dress up for these parties. Even today, her dress is beige tone. _

_"Your sister." She answers me surprising me. "She wanted me to keep her company but."_

_"She found a boy." I answer remember seeing my sister with a boy who she is being talking to a lot. I notice that she start to look down, as she was scared of saying something that she shouldn't say. "It's ok, I know how my sister can be."_

_"Your sister wasn't someone to love and have kids with and she is going to find that person." _

_ "What about you?" I asks being interested on this girl mind. I sit next to her._

_ "Me?" She asks looking at the stars while I just look at her intrigued. "I wish I could see that what they have to say to us."_

_"Who?" _

_"The starts, what is on the other lands, on the other side of the sea. I wish I could see everything. I know it's silly."_

_"No, I find it very interesting." It truly is. She was a refreshing way to speak. I look at her she still looking up losing up in her thoughts. Her brown hair, a little lighter that Tatia's and her skin make a contrasted with the moon, making her almost shine. This is the first time I really notice her. I mean I have seen her, she was always close friends with Rebekah and Nicklaus but she isn't the girl running in the village. She is a woman, if I remember correctly she's 22. Her face is beautiful, even perfect, angel looking like. She looks at me with a kind smile and I notice her eyes her beautiful eyes and I see how special she is._

She turns to me finally noticing me and I could see her surprised.

"Elijah what are you going here?"

**About my OC name, as it was told it is: Valeria Elizabella Petrova, but Klaus calls her Natalie, soon you will see why.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Elijah what are you doing here?" I ask him completely shocked as he approaches me.

"I don't know. I was walking into the woods and came to here without noticing." He says honestly. "What about you?" He says and I start to look over to the trees, still sitting on the floor.

"Rebekah went to school I went to the grill, found Klaus and end up having a fight with him."

"I didn't knew you were still angry at me brother." He says and I noticed he is sitting next to me but still keeping a distance. Thank god for that distance or I would know what would happen.

"He killed members of my family because of her." I say not being able to say her name. Her name is the reason to all this mess.

"I know he regret the moment he did it." He says looking at me, but to at me eyes, just like I am looking at him. Neither of us was able to look into each other eyes, for a lot of reasons. I also know is not only speaking of Klaus but about himself too but I can't forgive him, I can't.

"You are apologizing for him?"

"What else should I apologize for? Since I know it is the only mistake you can forgive, because deep down you already did forgive him." He says and I take a deep breath. He's right. I did forgive Klaus decades ago when he came looking from me.

"You're right. I can forgive him because even in this angrier moment your brother still was able to keep part of the bloodline alive. Because even in that state your brother was able to still remember our friendship what is means to me. What is your excuse?" I ask him getting angry. Angry is good it keeps me for falling apart in front of him. I look at him and I see the regret on his face. The regret I saw before but that I can't let it affect me because it will break me once more.

"I don't have any because I broke the best think in my life, our love." He says to me and I start to feel the tears so I ran. I ran faster as I could.

Elijah P.O.V.

When she runs I can blame her. What I did to her was horrible and terrible. I look around at this place, the place, our place.

_*Flashback*_

_"I found you once again in here." I say sitting at her side she looks at me with a smile._

_"I like it in here. It is the only place here I can think." _

_"About what?"_

_"Everything. My family, my crazy dreams, my hopes." She says softly the last part. _

_It has no strange for me what I feel for her. I love her in a way I never loved any woman before. Tatia and I are more than broken, she was selfish and couldn't make a decision and to be honest when I look at her I didn't saw her brown eyes, I saw the soft blue/grey eyes. Even Klaus was steeping back and forgetting her. We were finally the brothers we were before. _

_"What hopes?" I ask her and she looks down one more time, I push her jaw and make her face my eyes. I could see everything, the doubt, the fear and the love._

_"You." She simply says and I kiss her lips softly. They start to move together and it was like there was nothing but the two of us. We kiss for what it look like hours even if it was minutes, I pull apart so that we can breathe._

_"I'm sorry, I should not be this forward." I say and I notice her blush. "I want to woo you." I say and she looks at me surprised. "I want to woo you, public and I wish with your father permission to make our union officially forever."_

_Her eyes got bigger just like her smile and I fell warm with her in my arms. It feels right. "Are you sure?" _

_"I haven't been surer of anything in my life."_

_"I still cannot believe my father and your both agreed with our engagement." She says to me while she is leaning on my chest between my legs. _

_"My family loves you. Rebekah is happier than ever because she loves you. Kol and Klaus are happy because they always saw you as a sister. Everyone is happy about it."_

_"Not everyone." She says getting a little sad. It was true there is a member of her family that isn't much happy about it. _

_"Tatia is being selfish Bella. She knows it."_

_"Do you still have felling for her?" She asks me with her insecure. Over the past 2 months I learn a lot about her and I found out who she always fells on the shadow of her younger sister which for me is crazy because she is one hundred times better than her._

_We are both looking at the stars. Well Bella is I am just looking at her face lighter by the moonlight and I take a deep breath._

_"What is it?" She says turning to me worry._

_"I love you." I simply says and her smile worth more than the starts. _

_"I love you too Elijah." She says and I give her a gently kiss on her lips. _

I get up and start to walk home regretting what I have done years ago. I love her, I always love her. There was no way to convince myself that I wasn't. But everything we been thought, all the love, it was gone.

Klaus P.O.V.

I get into the Salvatore's because I need to speak with Val, she is gone and this is my last hope. When I get there I see Stefan, Caroline, Damon, Bonnie and Elena looking at me surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asks.

"Have you seen Valeria?" I ask the group showing my emotions.

"No, I'm sorry." Caroline says to me and someone with vampire speed enters and climbs the stairs and I hear a door close. Stefan is about to get upstairs when I stop him.

"I will go."

"Klaus." Stefan says warming me but I look at him showing that I know how to deal with this.

I get my phone and call my sister Rebekah.

"I found her." I say as soon she answers.

_"Where is she?"_

"She just came to the Salvatore's."

_"I am on my way."_

"No, go home."

_"Why?" _

"Trust me, I want the house intact, I will talk with Val."

She takes and deep breath. _"Ok."_

I start to climb the stairs in direction to the room. When I get in I can hear she sobbing on the bed with her face turn to the window. I get to the other side of the bed and hug her kissing her hair.

"Nicky." She says between sobs.

"I'm here. I'm here Vallie." I say to her and she turns and starts to cry on my chest and I put my arms around her and memories of two kids running around the village come to me.

_*Flashback*_

_I run with Vallie around the place when she falls in the grown and I get to her faster._

_"Are you ok Vallie?" I ask her and she nods a no while sobbing and holding to her knee. She raises her dress and I see blood falling down her leg._

_"It hurt Nicky."_

"It hurts Nicky." She says to me and I hold her tight.

"It will get better, I promise. I will make it better." I say to her.

"Can you stay with me?"

"I will."

_*Flashback*_

_"Tatia may I speak with you?" I say to my sister was she is getting some make up._

_"What is it Isa?" She says to me and sees my look. "I see that it is important so I don't we sit."_

_"Of course." I say sitting in front of her and I start to get anxious._

_"What is it that you have to tell me?"_

_"There is a man who wants to marry me." I say to her and she looks at me surprised._

_"Really, that is good Isa, you are 22, and it is time for you to get married but who is he?"_

_"Elijah." I say almost as a whisper._

_"Did you just say Elijah?" She says getting up and then turning to me. "When did it happen?"_

_"One week ago. He told me you too where no long together and I hope you are ok with it." I say to her not waiting to hurt my sister._

_"We weren't a couple." She whispers but I can hear it. "I think I should be happy for you. You are a good person, you deserve someone good."_

_"So you aren't hurt?" I ask her._

_"Of course not. I'm just surprised that he got over me so fast." She says the last part again as a whisper for me not to hear but I did listen to that. _

**I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Thank you for reading it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I wake up felling I little pain in my head, than I see Nik sleeping next to me and I remember what happen yesterday and that the pain was probably from all the crying.

"You are awake." He says and I turn to him.

"I thought you still sleeping." I say to him and he smiles.

"No, I was waiting for you to wake up. How are you?"

"Better, I think. Thank you for staying."

"You are welcomed, do you still need me?"

"No, you can go, I think I am just going to stay here for the day, I don't really know." He kisses me temple and then gets up.

"If you need something, call me." He says with a smile and then disappears and I start to remember all that happened. I came back to Mystic Falls to help a friend of Klaus's …girl he fancies or something. After I meet Bekah again, spend a day with her, to only find out no other than Elijah, the man who will forever have my heart. Nice couple of days.

Rebekah and Kol were both in the living room when I hear Klaus arrived.

"Good morning." Kol says and I could imagine him with a smirk. "Did you have a good night?"

Klaus did not reply and I hear Rebekah taking a deep breath. "How is she?" She asks and I froze in place, there is only one person for who my brother would spend an entire night with without any plan, just genuine time and that person is Elizabella.

"I have seen her better but I have seen her way worst." He says and I feel like someone stab me because I know why she is like that, because of me.

"Do you think it is a good thing if I pass by the Salvatore's?" I hear my sister ask.

"I don't think so; she needs to thing, maybe latter. I am going to my room."

I finally arrive downstairs where I see Caroline, Elena and Bonnie talking.

"Good morning girls." I say and they both return with a 'hi'. "So where are your friends?"

"Damon is at the bar with Alaric and I think Stefan went out." Elena says. "Are you ok?" She asks me with concern and I nod a yes

"We saw Klaus living." Caroline says not believing me, I just take a deep breath. "I know you don't know us for a long time but you can tell us."

"She is right." Elena says. "Besides we are family, right?" Elena asks not waiting to put me in an uncomfortable zone little she knows this is one of my favorite subjects so I sit in front of the 3 girls.

"What would you like to know about our family?" I ask her.

"There is more." She asks surprised.

"Yes there is more." I say to her and I can see the surprise in her voice and I see Stefan, Jeremy, Matt, Alaric and Damon coming in.

"So what are you girls talking about?" Damon asks sitting next to Elena. Stefan sits next to Caroline. Matt and Jeremy in other couch as Alaric sits next to me.

"We were talking about the Pretova family." I say with a smile and they all look confuse.

"There is more, besides me, Katherine and Valeria." Elena says happily and I can't help but smile at her excitement.

"Really?" Stefan asks me.

"Yes. If you want you can stay for the story." I say to them and they all look at me wanting to know it. "As you know Tatia, my sister, Elena's doppelganger had a child."

"Yes, before she was married I believe." Elena says.

"Yes, you are right. Tatia was 4 years younger than me so when she had her child she was 16, we never knew who the father was, my sister was."

_"A Slut." _I hear a familiar face appearing in back of the couch where the others are and I can see a shocked Jeremy looking at her.

"You can see ghosts." I say to him and he nods.

"Wait there is someone in here?" Caroline asks and Tatia smirks.

"Yes, my dear sister."

_"You are having story time, I had to come. Hi Jeremy." _

"Hi." He says to her strangely.

"Ignore her." I say to him.

_"Ouch, that hurt sister." _She says mocking me.

"Are you really staying?"

_"Of course." _

I take a deep breath and close my eyes allowing her to appear physically in front of us and I hear a lot of people gasp.

"How did you?" Jeremy asks me shocked.

"One of my powers, I can make ghost appear, but she isn't more than that."

"Weren't you telling story, my story?" She says and I roll my eyes.

"Sit and don't make a scene." I say to her and she sits and a chair. "Where was I going? Oh right, my sister's child." I say looking at her. "Want to tell?"

She rolls her eyes and starts to speak. "Like my sister said, I had a child, a boy, named Thomas, I did take care of him." She says and I start to cough. "My sister took care of him." She says looking at me. "You all already know the rest. Keep going Isa." She says to me and I roll my eyes.

"Well, after the immorality spell was created, Thomas and my parents had already left town and my nephew was just 4 or 5."

"Wait, you were?" Elena asks me.

"I was 24, it was two years after Elijah and I got married. Like I was saying, after that I lost contact with my family and I thought I would never see them again."

"But you did." Bonnie says.

"Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah had just moved to London."

_*Flashback 1489*_

_"This is a truly beautiful place Elijah." I say to me husband who smiles at me._

_"This city it's called London, my Bella." He says to me kissing my cheek. _

_"I love the house, it so beautiful." I say looking at the back garden where there was a small lake._

_"I can see the amazing parties we can have in here." Rebekah says._

"But it was just 1492, 3 years later, when I found it."

"When you meet Katherine." Elena concludes.

_*Flashback 1492*_

_"Rebekah the party is beautiful." I say to the girl who I considerate a sister as we both look around at all the nobles in our ball room._

_"It is, we should go found my brothers." She says and we talk until I find then talking to some girl. I put my arm around my husband and I see the face making froze._

_"I'm Katerina Petrova, my Lady." She says to me with a smile._

_"I'm… Valeria Mikaelson." I say to her after recovering my senses._

"You didn't know." Stefan asks.

"That year I found that I only knew half of the story. I knew about the curse put on Klaus, and who my sister was used was in the sacrifice but I did not know about the Petrova curse."

"They never told you?"

"They told me after the night. I was in shocked for moments I tough she was my sister."

"So what happen?" Caroline asks and I can see Elena giving her a look to be in silence. "Sorry."

"It's ok. That time I also find out that keeping Katerina for me wasn't the only secret. She and Elijah were having an affair." I say looking at the floor. "I found it on the night of the sacrifice. I was so angry, even Klaus knew. Rebekah was, like me, the only one knew it was happening."

"So what did you do?" Damon asks.

"She helped Katerina escape." I hear a familiar voice and I smile.

"Rose." I say as the vampire also appears in front of me and gets close to Damon who smiles at her.

"You let two gates open, I couldn't lose the opportunity." She says and I smile.

"So you let Katherine escape, how?" Stefan asks.

"I told her the truth."

_*Flashback 1492*_

_"I can't believe it. Who do you even know about it?" She asks me scared._

_"Because before I was Valeria Mikealson, I was Valeria Petrova."_

_"You are from my family?" She asks me surprised._

_"Yes." I say and I explain all to her. "I am so sorry for what I did." She says but I stop her._

_"I don't care about that now. You can run now, but I don't promise you will escape. I can't help for now one."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I am leaving."_

_"To where?"_

_"I don't know."_

"That night she told me about her child, her daughter and I promise to keep her safe. So a week later I was on a boat to Bulgaria."

"Just like Klaus." Elena says and I nod. "But he didn't kill her daughter."

"No, she was a poor girl in an orphanage."

"You adopted her." Alaric says surprise.

"I did and after that I travel to Italy. Where our family has lived for 500 years." I say to Elena.

"But what about me?" She asks me.

"You grand, grandparents came to America and you can see the rest."

"Did you know about me?"

"No. When your grandmother came to America she was young and I lost contact with her. Actually Rose told me this summer but it already too late." I say to her giving her a sad smile and looking at Rose.

"But what about the line that leaves in Italy?" Elena asks and I take a deep breath.

"Your grandmother had a sister and has a brother."

"As?"

"Yes, José, he is 62. He has a daughter Lilly, who is 36 and has a kid. Her other sister passed away 3 years ago, she gave birth to two daughter. Anne, who also had a daughter, a few years older than you and Sara, who also has a son, this one younger than you."

"Wow." Elena says with a happy face.

"That is not all." Tatia says and I look at her angry. "What? It's true."

"A couple of years after I went to Italy I travel back to Mystic Falls, where I start to study my own family."

"Your own family?" Elena asks.

"When Esther turned her sons, I was 2 or 3 months pregnant."

"What?" I familiar voice says and I turn to see Elijah looking at me with his eyes open in state of shock.

**So what did you thought, this chapter is more about the Petrova family but with a surprise in the end. Tell me what you guys think about it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, it is truly amazing. I love reading your feedbacks about the history and I am happy that you all accepted Valeria so well. Thank you all and I hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

Chapter 6

Everyone is in complete silence. The tension between the old couple is obviously and too heavy. Elijah look show the mental conflict he was having, the surprise, the chock, the resentment, everything.

"Guys can you please let us alone for some minutes?" I ask with my eyes fixed on Elijah's. They all leave the house being Elena the last one closing the door.

We look at one and other for what it looked like decades, of silence and tension.

"Would you like anything?" I ask him trying to break the horrible silence and getting up at the same time but Elijah doesn't move. I end up giving up sitting again, like a rock, felling a height on my legs.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks but only moving his lips, he end up sitting in the chaise in front of me. I take a deep breath and prepare to tell the long history.

"I didn't know. No one ever told me the signs; I was completely innocent to what was happening to me. Everyone told me I was sick and with all that it was happening with the werewolves I never really got worry about it. Until that night."

"The one my mother turned us into vampires."

"Yes. I having the blood of a priest, became immortal but it wasn't like you and your brothers."

"I know. My mother took you. She told me that you were in a long sleep."

"That was more than 4 months. I believe that on that time that I was 'sleeping' I was in transformation or something, like someone was trying to decide if I should be immortal or not. I don't remember anything from the time I was sleeping."

"But that doesn't explain the pregnancy."

"I don't know what to tell you about it. Even I don't know what happen for sure. All I have is pieces that I join over the last centuries, I can be wrong."

"What do you know?"

"When you mother took me, she found out about my situation and it was when I found out that I was expecting your child. I didn't know what to do, I panic and before I had a change to go back I fall asleep. Once I woke up everything was normal, what I mean is that, you guys had already turned months ago and Esther was death."

"What about the baby?"

"It was what I was about to tell you. When I woke up I didn't have a belly or a baby. I am lost but your mother left a short note. _Valeria, I am sorry if I am not present when you woke up. I return to the village to take care of some problems. I know you are probably are wondering about the baby. You had woken up on night and had the baby had not survive, I am sorry about it. You probably don't remember that night and I believe it is for the best. I will see you soon. Esther._" I tell remember every word of that letter. "When I return to you, everything was falling apart. You were all falling apart especially Nic with the curse. You had lost so much, all of you. I didn't want to cause you more pain, so I hide it and had my own mourning." I take a deep breath remembering the nights that I cry, when I found myself alone. "It was after we went our separate ways that I found out the true. With Katerina alive, I wanted to look for our family, with all the books I had and what I found with my travel to Bulgaria but it was in the middle 1500's I was in Italy, when I finally found my family, Tuscany to be precise. My real bloodline, our real bloodline." I say with some happiness in my voice. "Do you hate me?" I ask him scared that my secret could make him mad and hate me forever. "

He looks at me surprised. "Of course I don't. I can't hate, I will never even dislike you." He says to me and approaches me getting a lock that was in front of my face and pulls it being my ear I could feel his smell on me. I always love the way he smells. "It only makes me love you more." He says speak softly and I almost lose it and kiss him but I don't do it.

"Thank you for understanding." I tell him almost has a whisper. I don't know what else to say he gets up.

"I think it's time for me to go. Your friends must be coming." He says but we both know it is not why he is leaving. "I hope to see you around." He says truly and I just give him a little smile.

"What is a hell of a story." Caroline says.

"So our family leaves in Tuscany?" Elena asks me.

"Most of them yes, some leave in other Italian cities."

"Is there someone with my age?" She asks and I think for a while.

"Anna, is doing 18 this year and Bia is a couple of years older than you. They are your cousins."

"I would like to meet them."

"Just tell me when you would like to meet them. The summer usually is the best time." I look over to the clock and it is already dinner time. "What if I cook you all something?" I ask the humans in the room.

"That would be very cool." Jeremy says. "I am hungry."


End file.
